


Black Diamond

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Deer, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, Enemies to Lovers, FannibalFest, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Psychological Drama, Romance, Video, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, s03, spoiler s03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: Inspired by music: Black Diamod by Stratovarios (Acoustic Cover by Centenary Oak).





	Black Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I found out you can post videos too (better late than never), and nothing.. here is my latest Murder Husbands video..Later I will also post my other videos.  
> Not a native speaker.  
> All comments are appreciated. Thank you for watching.


End file.
